


Sleep

by CaptainTucker



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTucker/pseuds/CaptainTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy CFVY drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write about all the teams for this post (m-azing.tumblr.com/post/98416081497/so-my-guess-for-where-teams-are-stationed-tho), but none of the teams except for CFVY would cooperate with me. So here, have a CFVY drabble <3

“I still don’t know how you managed to avoid getting hurt,” Velvet grumbles, carefully patting down a bandaid over another of Fox’s scratches.

“My clothes are new season Gocci,” Coco replies, carefully sewing up the shallow gash that runs down Yatsuhashi’s shoulder blade. “Those Grimm wouldn’t dare touch it, not if they know what’s good for them.”

“Hold still,” Yatsuhashi rumbles, rubbing bruise cream on Velvet’s lower back.

All four of them are in their dorm room, sitting in a line in their most comfortable underwear. They’ve done this many times now, and they’re used to it. Silly things like a little bit of skin showing don’t bother them anymore. Quite honestly, at this point, they could probably walk around naked and it wouldn’t bother them.

“You try holding still when you’ve got someone’s big, meaty paws pushing your bruises.” Velvet mumbles under her breath, scanning Fox’s arm for any more injuries. “Alright, turn around and I’ll do your front.”

Fox turns around and scoots closer, lifting his legs over Velvet’s and settling his shins on either side of her hips so she can reach him without having to stretch. He picks up a few bandaids of his own, and starts gently placing them over Velvet’s own scrapes.

“Alright, you’re all sewn up,” Coco says, tying off the thread. “Are we going to pile tonight?”

Yatsuhashi nods. “I’ll get the mattresses.” He stands up and passes the tub of cream to Coco, who takes his place and continues to rub cream into Velvet’s bruises as Yatsuhashi heads over to the bunk beds and pulls two of the mattresses off, then brings them back to the middle of the room.

“I’ll get the blankets.” Fox says quietly, patting down the last bandaid on Velvet’s neck, then gathering up the wrappers and tossing them in the bin on his way to the closet. He roots through the closet until he finds the pile of super soft blankets at the back, and tugs them out one by one.

“Ok, I think that’s all the bruises,” Coco says, screwing the lid back on the tub of cream as Fox brings the armful of blankets over to the mattresses that Yatsuhashi has pushed together to make one big mattress and laid down on top of, already snoring away. He lays them down one by one on top of Yatsuhashi until he’s created a blanket nest, then burrows under them and climbs up onto Yatsuhashi’s broad chest, curling up much like his namesake.

Coco puts the cream away into the first aid kit and pushes it back under the bed, then grabs Velvet’s hand and pulls her over towards the boys. She lifts the blankets by Yatsuhashi’s right side and manipulates Velvet, who is already half asleep, into a ball against his side, then tugs Yatsuhashi’s arm down so it’s wrapped around Velvet. Then she drops the blanket down, and heads around to Yatsuhashi’s other side, crawling under the blankets and moving his arm to perfect pillow position. She lets out a content sigh as she wraps the blankets around her and snuggles against Yatsuhashi’s warm side, finally able to close her eyes and relax. It’s been a really,  _really_  tough week, and they’ve got at least eighteen hours before they need to be anywhere. She plans to sleep every single minute of it, and Dust help anyone who tries to wake her or her team.


End file.
